Amendments in the Brotherhood
by Kryptic V1RU5
Summary: This is technically based on Evo but it is written as if it would be X3 or something to that effect. Anyways, no real point, I just write as I go...


Yeah, ok, so this **is my first fanfic**, and I have no idea what the plot of this story is. I'm kinda just writing it as I go, so some chapters may suck more than others. Also, **the fic ends with me saying "screw this, no one is even reviewing it anymore! Why bother!" (that's a hint to **Read and Review**, just incase ya didn't quite catch that) Ooo, so anyways, ****this fic is loosely based on Evo/The Movies, and ****I changed Destiny's name to Abby becuz she is now as old as Pietro, and no lover of Mystique what-so-ever…ewww…So this would fall under ****alternate universe fic I guess!**

**_Useless and Pointless Disclaimer_**: Becuz there are power hungry lawyers and rich people that love to take advantage of the smaller people out there**, I IN NO WAY OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**. I also don't own **Buffy**, **LotR**, **Charmed, or any other copyrighted material, except for _*!cheap plug alert!*_ my site, **RDWanamaker.com** _*!cheap plug alert!*_.**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

*crashboomcrashclank*

Pietro was awoken by what seemed to be an earthquake, his room now a mess.

*thwat*

His all-star trophy came crashing down onto his head.

"Damnit........Why can't he just get good at those games?!?"

Pietro, now rubbing his sore head, walked into the next room of his house, if you could call it that, where he saw his roommate playing a first-person shooting game, a genre that he personally was not a fan of. He had seen/heard/"felt" this game many times before.

"Jesus Lance, can't you control those?"

"Sorry...my plasma grenade exploded before I could get far enough away, and I lost my pulse rifle!"

Pietro didn't pretend to show that he cared, but he acted as though he clearly knew what Lance was talking about.

"NO!!!"

Pietro heard the cry just in time to grab the handle of the refrigerator.

There was that earthquake again.

"LAAAAANNCE!!!" Pietro shouted over the mayhem.

The tremor stopped with the faint cry, "Sorry! The snipers are hidden!"

"Don't you have anything better to of than play that stupid game?!"

"English paper...Some book about a short guy and a retard."

"Then do that and get off the computer; save us all some sanity and hopefully the pictures that are...err...were on the wall"

Pietro took two Pepsis out of the refrigerator and handed one to Lance as he logged off the computer headed to his room to get his backpack.

He sat down and looked at the blank logon screen.

                                Username: Pietro

"PSSSSSSTT!!!"

Pietro heard curses coming form the other room.

"Great...Just great!!"

"Blame yourself Lance, you "had" to plasma the rifle...pulse...thing, whatever"

He also took it as a warning to wait to open his soda.

                                Password: ***********

He waited for it to boot up.

He logged into Yahoo Messenger.

                                Yahoo ID: pietro_quicksilver

                                Password: ***********

You have 8 new message(s)

He hadn't been on in a couple of days, so he wasn't surprised to see what was in his e-mail box.

…4 spam messages…3 Fanfiction reviews…Bayville High?

He deleted his spam messages…stupid spam…and opened one of his fanfiction reviews.

'Great Story! I luved the part when Spike kept annoying Angel and Gunn. HAHA!!!'

"…Why 'o why do I always attract the preppy losers…"

'So when do you plan on updating it again?!?!

                                -Tabitha'

"…oh…"

He opened up the second one.

'The story has great potential and all, but what's wit all those typo's and grammatical errors?! Ever think about spell check?'

"…maybe if this stupid keyboard could keep up with me! there wouldn't be. This world is to slow for me" he said as he hit the keyboard with his fist, causing it to jump to the message he was not intentionally going to open.

"…Damn…well, as long as it's open…Bayville High…Principal"

'Pietro, you've been completely disregarding my orders from your father. It is to my disrespect and a complete waste of time. Hopefully you never had any hatred for your sister, if you can even remember her now… Your father thought it best to send her your way, and gave me the right to over-throw your position as "captain" of the Brotherhood, and that position belongs to her now. She should be arriving shortly. Until then, your position shall remain current. Don't screw this up, Pietro. By the way, you could consider using spell check on that story of yours…a little to fast I presume?'

"My sister? MY CRAZY SISTER?! She IS NOT living here! WHAT WAS "MY FATHER" thinking! First he traps her in that institution, now he's trapping her here! *RAWR*" he half-mumbled, half shouted to himself.

*knockknockknock*

*BLLRRINGG!*

abby_destiny: Hey Pie!

pietro_quicksilver: lol, hi Dest…

abby_destiny: waz up?

pietro_quicksilver: bad news…sisters coming to town!

abby_destiny: you have a sister?

pietro_quicksilver: we're twins, but my dad put her in a institution becuz he couldn't control what she did or how her powers worked, but now he has decided that he wants her to lead us…

abby_destiny: so, y do u hate your sister?

pietro_quicksilver: i don't really, she's great! kinda moody, but very powerful and there really isn't much of a connection between us becuz of the lack of exposure to each other.

abby_destiny: hmmm, so your not gonna be the leader anymore, huh? that mean you'll have more me!?!?

pietro_quicksilver: lol, sure Dest, first chance I get, restraint or movie of your choice…ah hell, whatever u want to do is fine i guess

abby_destiny: yay! i'm sorry for you losing your power and having to have your sister come (still don't c why you are all that mad, she sounds cool) but this could turn out to be great! so, did you get my review?

pietro_quicksilver: huh?

abby_destiny: your fanfic…I kidna read it b4 u wrote it…

pietro_quicksilver: that's gets a little freaky sometimes, u know that Dest?

abby_destiny: sorry, sorry, don't exactly control what i see…

pietro_quicksilver: yet u read the entire fic…

abby_destiny: …

pietro_quicksilver: lol, w/e, Todd and Fred are gone for a while, somewhere in kuwait…and they call that a vacation…o well, guess its gonna be hard to reach them…

abby_destiny: oh, b4 i forget, my cousin is coming down again pretty soon…not exactly sure when though…so that'll be fun…maybe him, ur sis and us could double date!

pietro_quicksilver: not a chance Dest, not a chance…

abby_destiny: awww ,but that would be so cool! he could charge the gold balls then she could "increase their probability" of causing chaos at the park…they would be perfect for each other!

pietro_quicksilver: Dest, for this relationship to work, your gonna have to tell me when u see my sister in your head!

abby_destiny: sorry, sorry

pietro_quicksilver: …so u saw that, huh?

abby_destiny: …sorry…???...

pietro_quicksilver: just as well lol…so a date it is…by any chance was there a calander they were blowing up, cuz I have no idea when she will get here…soon is my only reference…

abby_destiny: nope!

pietro_quicksilver: lol, ok, well, i'm gonna call John, c if he is pissed about the news…luv ya

abby_destiny: wuv u 2!

With that he logged off and got up to get the phone, but it rang before he could get to it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Pietro…"

"DAD?!?!"


End file.
